Amelia Shepherd/Gallery
Promotional Photos Grey's Anatomy Season 11 AmeliaShepherdS111.jpg AmeliaShepherdS112.jpg AmeliaShepherdS113.jpg AmeliaShepherdS114.jpg Season 12 AmeliaShepherdS12-1.jpg AmeliaShepherdS12-2.jpg Private Practice Season 4 AmeliaShepherdS4-1.jpg AmeliaShepherdS4-2.jpg AmeliaShepherdS4-3.jpg AmeliaShepherdS4-4.jpg Season 5 AmeliaShepherdS5-1.jpg Season 6 PPS6AmeliaShepherd.jpg Screencaps Grey's Anatomy 7x03AmeliaShepherd.png|Superfreak 815AmeliaShepherd.png|Have You Seen Me Lately? 10x21AmeliaShepherd.png|Change of Heart 10x22AmeliaShepherd.png|We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together 10x23AmeliaShepherd.png|Everything I Try to Do, Nothing Seems to Turn Out Right 10x24AmeliaShepherd.png|Fear (of the Unknown) 11x01AmeliaShepherd.png|I Must Have Lost It on the Wind 11x02AmeliaShepherd.png|Puzzle With a Piece Missing 11x03AmeliaShepherd.png|Got to Be Real 11x04AmeliaShepherd.png|Only Mama Knows 11x05AmeliaShepherd.png|Bend & Break 11x07AmeliaShepherd.png|Could We Start Again, Please? 11x08AmeliaShepherd.png|Risk 11x09AmeliaShepherd.png|Where Do We Go From Here 11x10AmeliaShepherd.png|The Bed's Too Big Without You 11x11AmeliaShepherd.png|All I Could Do Was Cry 11x12AmeliaShepherd.png|The Great Pretender 11x13AmeliaShepherd.png|Staring at the End 11x14AmeliaShepherd.png|The Distance 11x15AmeliaShepherd.png|I Feel the Earth Move 11x16AmeliaShepherd.png|Don't Dream It's Over 11x17AmeliaShepherd.png|With or Without You 11x18AmeliaShepherd.png|When I Grow Up 11x19AmeliaShepherd.png|Crazy Love 11x20AmeliaShepherd.png|One Flight Down 11x21AmeliaShepherd.png|How to Save a Life 11x22AmeliaShepherd.png|She's Leaving Home 11x23AmeliaShepherd.png|Time Stops 11x24AmeliaShepherd.png|You're My Home 12x01AmeliaShepherd.png|Sledgehammer 12x02AmeliaShepherd.png|Walking Tall 12x03AmeliaShepherd.png|I Choose You Private Practice PP319AmeliaShepherd.png|Eyes Wide Open PP320AmeliaShepherd.png|Second Choices PP321AmeliaShepherd.png|War PP322AmeliaShepherd.png|In the Name of Love PP323AmeliaShepherd.png|The End of a Beautiful Friendship PP4x01AmeliaShepherd.png|Take Two PP4x02AmeliaShepherd.png|Short Cuts PP4x03AmeliaShepherd.png|Playing God PP4x04AmeliaShepherd.png|A Better Place to Be PP4x05AmeliaShepherd.png|In or Out PP4x06AmeliaShepherd.png|All in the Family PP4x07AmeliaShepherd.png|Did You Hear What Happened to Charlotte King? PP4x08AmeliaShepherd.png|What Happens Next PP4x09AmeliaShepherd.png|Can't Find My Way Back Home PP4x10AmeliaShepherd.png|Just Lose It PP4x11AmeliaShepherd.png|If You Don't Know Me By Now PP4x12AmeliaShepherd.png|Heaven Can Wait PP4x13AmeliaShepherd.png|Blind Love PP4x14AmeliaShepherd.png|Home Again PP4x15AmeliaShepherd.png|Two Steps Back PP4x16AmeliaShepherd.png|Love and Lies PP4x17AmeliaShepherd.png|A Step Too Far PP4x18AmeliaShepherd.png|The Hardest Part PP4x19AmeliaShepherd.png|What We Have Here... PP4x20AmeliaShepherd.png|Something Old, Something New PP4x21AmeliaShepherd.png|God Bless the Child PP4x22AmeliaShepherd.png|...To Change the Things I Can PP5x01AmeliaShepherd.png|God Laughs PP5x02AmeliaShepherd.png|Breaking the Rules PP5x03AmeliaShepherd.png|Deal With It PP5x04AmeliaShepherd.png|Remember Me PP5x05AmeliaShepherd.png|Step One PP5x06AmeliaShepherd.png|If I Hadn't Forgotten... PP5x07AmeliaShepherd.png|Don't Stop 'Till You Get Enough PP5x08AmeliaShepherd.png|Who We Are PP5x08YoungAmeliaShepherd.png|Who We Are PP5x09AmeliaShepherd.png|The Breaking Point PP5x10AmeliaShepherd.png|Are You My Mother? PP5x11AmeliaShepherd.png|The Standing Eight Count PP5x12AmeliaShepherd.png|Losing Battles PP5x13AmeliaShepherd.png|The Time Has Come PP5x14AmeliaShepherd.png|Too Much PP5x15AmeliaShepherd.png|You Break My Heart PP5x16AmeliaShepherd.png|Andromeda PP5x17AmeliaShepherd.png|The Letting Go PP5x18AmeliaShepherd.png|It Was Inevitable PP5x19AmeliaShepherd.png|And Then There Was One PP5x20AmeliaShepherd.png|True Colors PP5x21AmeliaShepherd.png|Drifting Back PP5x22AmeliaShepherd.png|Gone, Baby, Gone PP6x01AmeliaShepherd.png|Aftershock PP6x02AmeliaShepherd.png|Mourning Sickness PP6x03AmeliaShepherd.png|Good Grief PP6x04AmeliaShepherd.png|You Don't Know What You've Got Till It's Gone PP6x05AmeliaShepherd.png|The Next Episode PP6x06AmeliaShepherd.png|Apron Strings PP6x07AmeliaShepherd.png|The World According to Jake PP6x08AmeliaShepherd.png|Life Support PP6x09AmeliaShepherd.png|I'm Fine PP6x10AmeliaShepherd.png|Georgia on My Mind PP6x11AmeliaShepherd.png|Good Fries Are Hard to Come By PP6x12AmeliaShepherd.png|Full Release PP6x13AmeliaShepherd.png|In Which We Say Goodbye Episode Stills Grey's Anatomy Season 7 7x03-1.jpg 7x03-2.jpg 7x03-3.jpg 7x03-4.jpg 7x03-6.jpg 7x03-11.jpg 7x03-12.jpg 7x03-15.jpg 7x03-16.jpg 7x03-18.jpg 7x03-26.jpg 7x03-28.jpg Season 8 8x15-13.jpg 8x15-4.png 8x15-3.png 8x15-14.jpg 8x15-16.png Season 10 10x21-2.jpg 10x21-4.jpg 10x22-11.jpg 10x22-4.jpg 10x22-5.jpg Season 11 11x02-6.jpg 11x02-7.jpg 11x07-3.jpg 11x07-4.jpg 11x07-6.jpg 11x07-8.jpg 11x07-9.jpg 11x07-10.jpg 11x07-11.jpg 11x07-13.jpg 11x07-15.jpg 11x08-1.jpg 11x08-21.jpg 11x08-23.jpg 11x13-12.jpg 11x14-1.jpg 11x14-2.jpg 11x14-3.jpg 11x14-4.jpg 11x14-6.jpg 11x14-7.jpg 11x14-10.jpg 11x14-11.jpg 11x20-19.jpg 11x20-18.jpg 11x20-16.jpg 11x20-14.jpg 11x20-13.jpg 11x20-12.jpg 11x20-11.jpg 11x20-10.jpg 11x20-21.jpg 11x20-25.jpg 11x22-3.jpg 11x22-8.jpg 11x22-9.jpg 11x22-11.jpg 11x22-12.jpg 11x22-13.jpg 11x22-16.jpg 11x22-22.jpg 11x22-25.jpg 11x22-26.jpg 11x22-27.jpg 11x22-28.jpg 11x22-29.jpg 11x22-30.jpg 11x22-33.jpg 11x22-34.jpg 11x23-1.jpg 11x23-2.jpg 11x23-3.jpg 11x23-9.jpg 11x23-11.jpg 11x23-12.jpg 11x23-18.jpg 11x23-20.jpg 11x23-22.jpg 11x24-4.jpg 11x24-5.jpg 11x24-6.jpg 11x24-7.jpg 11x24-9.jpg 11x24-10.jpg 11x24-13.jpg 11x24-15.jpg 11x24-17.jpg 11x24-22.jpg 11x24-23.jpg 11x24-24.jpg 11x24-39.jpg 11x24-40.jpg 11x24-41.jpg 11x24-42.jpg 11x24-43.jpg 11x24-44.jpg Season 12 12x01-23.jpg 12x01-24.jpg 12x01-25.jpg 12x01-26.jpg 12x01-27.jpg 12x02-2.jpg 12x02-3.jpg 12x02-13.jpg 12x03-2.jpg 12x03-3.jpg 12x03-4.jpg 12x03-5.jpg 12x04-1.jpg 12x04-2.jpg 12x04-3.jpg 12x04-4.jpg 12x04-5.jpg 12x04-8.jpg 12x04-16.jpg 12x04-23.jpg 12x04-26.jpg 12x04-31.jpg 12x04-36.jpg 12x04-39.jpg 12x04-44.jpg 12x04-46.jpg 12x04-48.jpg 12x04-49.jpg Private Practice Season 3 PP3x19-1.jpg PP3x19-5.jpg PP3x19-8.jpg PP3x19-10.jpg PP3x19-13.jpg Season 4 PP4x01-4.jpg PP4x01-11.jpg PP4x02-5.jpg PP4x03-5.jpg PP4x04-3.jpg PP4x05-1.jpg PP4x05-13.jpg PP4x05-21.jpg PP4x06-2.jpg PP4x06-5.jpg PP4x06-7.jpg PP4x06-8.jpg PP4x06-10.jpg PP4x06-11.jpg PP4x06-13.jpg PP4x06-14.jpg PP4x08-13.jpg PP4x11-3.jpg PP4x11-6.png PP4x11-17.jpg PP4x11-21.jpg PP4x12-11.jpg PP4x12-14.jpg PP4x12-26.jpg PP4x13-1.jpg PP4x13-2.jpg PP4x14-5.jpg PP4x14-7.jpg PP4x14-16.jpg PP4x16-1.jpg PP4x16-11.jpg PP4x16-14.jpg PP4x17-12.jpg PP4x20-7.jpg PP4x20-15.jpg PP4x21-7.jpg PP4x21-16.jpg Season 5 PP5x05-1.jpg PP5x05-12.jpg PP5x05-13.jpg PP5x05-14.jpg PP5x05-15.jpg PP5x05-16.jpg PP5x07-6.jpg PP5x07-8.jpg PP5x07-9.jpg PP5x07-13.jpg PP5x08-10.jpg PP5x08-4.jpg PP5x08-6.jpg PP5x08-18.jpg PP5x08-9.jpg PP5x08-19.png PP5x09-1.jpg PP5x09-5.jpg PP5x09-6.jpg PP5x09-7.jpg PP5x09-9.jpg PP5x09-10.jpg PP5x09-11.jpg PP5x09-14.jpg PP5x09-15.jpg PP5x09-18.jpg PP5x09-19.jpg PP5x15-3.jpg PP5x15-8.jpg PP5x15-12.jpg PP5x17-12.jpg PP5x17-10.jpg PP5x17-8.jpg PP5x20-6.jpg PP5x20-4.jpg PP5x20-8.jpg PP5x20-9.jpg PP5x20-10.jpg PP5x21-7.jpg PP5x21-6.jpg PP5x21-11.jpg PP5x21-15.jpg PP5x21-16.jpg PP5x21-17.jpg PP5x21-19.jpg PP5x22-6.jpg PP5x22-9.jpg Season 6 PP6x02-5.jpg PP6x03-2.jpg PP6x03-7.jpg PP6x04-21.jpg PP6x05-5.jpg PP6x05-7.jpg PP6x05-10.jpg PP6x11-1.jpg PP6x11-2.jpg PP6x11-4.jpg PP6x11-6.jpg PP6x11-7.jpg PP6x11-8.jpg PP6x11-9.jpg PP6x11-10.jpg PP6x11-11.jpg PP6x11-12.jpg PP6x11-13.jpg PP6x11-14.jpg PP6x11-15.jpg PP6x11-16.jpg PP6x11-17.jpg PP6x11-18.jpg PP6x11-19.jpg PP6x11-20.jpg PP6x11-21.jpg PP6x11-22.jpg PP6x11-23.jpg PP6x11-24.jpg PP6x12-7.jpg PP6x12-8.jpg PP6x12-10.jpg PP6x12-12.jpg PP6x12-22.jpg PP6x12-23.jpg PP6x13-4.jpg PP6x13-8.jpg PP6x13-11.jpg PP6x13-12.jpg PP6x13-17.jpg PP6x13-18.jpg PP6x13-24.jpg PP6x13-27.jpg PP6x13-28.jpg PP6x13-36.jpg PP6x13-37.jpg Category:Gallery Category:Images (Amelia Shepherd) Category:Images (Grey's Anatomy) Category:Images (Private Practice)